1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scarf-like or band-like apparel members such as scarves, waistbands, neckbands, headbands, hairbands and hatbands. A Disclosure Document entitled "FASHION TWIST" relating to the present invention was filed by applicant in the United States Patent and Trademark Office in 1991.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In using prior art ladies' scarfs, ladies have spent many hours and much money in scarf-tieing classes, and for video instruction and instruction booklets. Despite such efforts many ladies become discouraged with the time-consuming process of creating an acceptable design with the hope that the scarf design or arrangement will remain fixed or stationary during the day. Despite the efforts of these ladies, slipping and sliding occurs within a short time of placing the scarf on. Furthermore, the use of knots, pins or scarf clips to maintain the scarf at a desired neck size adjustment does not prove satisfactory. Knots stretch the scarf fabric. Pins puncture little holes in the scarf fabric. Scarf clips winkle the scarf.
In discussing the background of the present invention and in describing and in showing in the drawings the construction of the various embodiments of the present invention, reference to scarves will often be made. However, in many instances such descriptive material and drawings will also be equally applicable to other types of band-like apparel members such as waistbands, neckbands, headbands, hairbands and hatbands.
2. Prior Art
A search was made at the United States Patent and Trademark Office and the following references were noted:
U.S. Pat. No. 548,738--Ballard (1895) shows an ear and neck muff which has a wire frame covered by cloth or felt material.
U.S. Pat. No. 932,487--Melio (1909) shows a combined ear muff and neck protector, including a frame formed of an endless piece of resilient wire. A shield secured to the frame is formed of fabric, felt or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,626--Brett (1918) shows a bandeau having a pliable metallic core such as soft copper or iron wire and a pliable non-metallic covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,095--Dolphin (1951) shows a twisted bow hair ribbon including a deformable metal wire which is positioned within an overlap 3 of the hair ribbon. When the hair ribbon is twisted about the hair, the length of deformable metal wire within the hair ribbon maintains the hair ribbon in its twisted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,867--Kirchoff (1969) relates to a "scarf with a coil-type rib", including a flexible retaining band which automatically wraps around the head or neck of the user. The flexible retaining band is formed of a flexible plastic rib which assumes a coil configuration in its natural state.
Belgian patent document 521292 (1953) shows a scarf or sash which is reinforced contiguous its perimeter by a wire-like member of nylon (see FIG. 3).
German patent document 805809 (1951) shows a head covering in which metal strips serve as stiffeners in the head covering.